


Reward

by clonesofconfusion



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesofconfusion/pseuds/clonesofconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Pimms thinks about his relationship with one man while on his way to another.<br/>Previously posted at Adultfanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

TITLE Reward  
AUTHOR clonesofconfusion  
SUMMARY just a bit about Pimms and Powell  
RATING NC 17  
PAIRING Powell/Pimms Julius/Pimms  
FEEDBACK PLease review this and tell me what  
you think (no flames, please) thank you for reading this  
CHARACTERS TOMB RAIDER  
BETAS none  
AUTHORS NOTES This floated in my head for the better  
part of 3 years before I saw the movie again and put pen to paper.

.

THE REWARD

At first I was flattered when he took me to his bed. He was kind, attentive, giving.

I wanted so much to belive it was real, what I felt for him was the same as he felt for me, but I knew it was false, even as he pledged his love to me, I could see it in his cold blue eyes.

Even as I knew everything between us was false, that he was using me, [and I him] I still went nightly to his bed.

Somewhere along the line our relationship changed. He became demanding, aggressive.

More often then not I'd be sore and bruised the next morning.

I did anything and everything he asked of me. I moved into the same building, stopped contact with my friends and family. I grew my dark red-blond hair out on his orders, and I only wore what he allowed me. I think even then I saw and recognized the abuse, but I was powerless to do anything about it.

 

I needed him, craved his touch, even if it was a slap. Even the pain he caused me was a form of pleasure. I was no more then a slave to him.

He liked to hear me beg. The submission in my voice and in my posture never failed to excite him. I spent most of my nights in his bed, or beside it. Sometimes, we'd not make it to the bed before he had my clothes off. He was a sadist, and I a masochist. He hurt me, hit me, slapped me, kicked me, marked me with hands, fists, teeth, his belt, once a whip to my back.

Marking my pale skin affected him strongly. one moment he'd be slapping me, my face or my ribs, my thighs, or my ass, the next he'd be shoving my legs apart to push himself inside me.

And I'd be crying, sobbing, and begging him to stop, pleading for more.

With him I was in Heaven-- and in Hell . Without him --Purgatory.

I tried to be strong, but he made me weak, he made me a lot of things.

He kept me for himself, only once having me spend the night with someone else.

 

I must have made him angry with me, just as Julius must have pleased him in something.

I was sent to Julius's room as a 'reward' for a job well done. I dreaded it, my 'visit' and Julius, but I went,as ordered. I wasn't sure what I expected.

I knew Julius didn't really care for me, he barely tolerated me, he'd made that clear with just a look.

 

Powell hadn't said much about it, just that Julius was to 'receive' my 'affections' as a bonus. I was ready though, for anything. I'd prepared myself after my bath, before I'd dressed, before I went to Julius's room I wasn't exact on what he wanted, but I had a pretty good idea.

I stood in his room, a nervous wreak, as Julius stepped in behind me, locking the door behind him.

He spun me around , shoved me against the wall, pressed his body hard to mine and kissed me. His hands wrapped around my wrists and held them above my head, a position I am not unfamiliar with. He swallowed my gasp, biting at my lip.

Effortlessly he stripped me, then himself. He cupped a large dark hand on my ass, fingers pressing into my soft flesh. Quickly, his long fingers found my entrance and pressed inside.

He carried me further inside, and bending me over the back of his black leather sofa, preceded to shove his hard cock inside me with a groan.

His grip on my hips held me steady as he fucked me, hard. Skin slapping skin slapping leather.

Every other thrust rubbed across my prostate sending harsh pleasure shooting through my body. Pretty soon, I was lifting my hips, trying to push back, to raise my ass higher, even though my toes barely brushed the floor.

I came hard, even as he grunted, thrusting hard twice and spilled his seed deep inside me.

 

We never spoke of it afterwards. and he continued his disdain of me.

 

This was published in 8/03 on AFF.net

I've only fixed some grammer, otherwise, it's unchanged.

Please leave a review.  
Thanks.


End file.
